


The Battel of the Kingslayer and the wench

by 44FanGirl44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/44FanGirl44/pseuds/44FanGirl44
Summary: Winter is Coming! There is fight between the southern and Northern. Things happened when jaime and brienne where on they journey...6-7  Mouth later things changed and jaime and brienne will stand vis-a-vis each other in the battel. What happened and what will happen??





	The Battel of the Kingslayer and the wench

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not good in summary the story. There will be big changes from season 3-6. I hope you enjoy it.

**Prolog**  

* * *

 

 Winter is Coming,  and the houses have set it apart again. During the time when jaime and brienne got to know each other better and got feelings for  each other and were captured and tried to escape. Broke out the chaos in Westeros. Tommen began suicide and Myrcella died in Dorne. The Prince of Dorne was Coldly murdered by Ellaria sand daughters. The connection between Dorne and kings landing broke. Cersei; Margaery and her brother were captured by the High sparrow. Cersei confessed everything . Also that jaime was her lover. Jaime Lannister was searched everywhere.

 

Margaery was later released. Cersei became queen of kings landing. Tywin was at the time in Castely Rock. He had a good contact with the Bolten and Frey. Walter Frey killed Robb the king in the North at the Tully Wedding. The Bolten sent Jaime and also Brienne to kings landing.

 

Jon Show is commander of castel Black and also has the Free Folk in his hand. He was renamed by Yara Greyjoy in Castel black to Jon Stark. When Jaime and Brienne heard of the death of Catelyn and Robb. They gave themselves a promise that Sansa must not die. When they arrived in kings landing they saw what happened with kings landing. Jaime was a wanted person so brienne helped him get through the city to the castle. He says goodbye to her with a promise, his sword ( that she called Othekeeper ) , an armor and a hug. Brienne Left kings landing with a task to find Sansa Stark.

 

Jaime Lannister went to Cersei. She was broken and shudder. She had short hair and was not like her self. Jaime noticed this and also that she told the High sparrow about his love to her. He could not believe it. Later he was discovered and brought into one of the Black cells. Cersei did not seem really interested to save him then all she wanted was revenge.

 

She had a plan to destroy the whole city with Wildfire. Tyrion has got that information from varys. He had to do something to free jaime so that he did not die in that chaos. So he ordered varys to bring him and his brother to castely rock where their father was. But when he thought the Tywin would never have him there he said to varys that he would go to the only Targaryen in Mareen. The night has come. He had to hurry because Cersei wanted to blow in some hour's everything with Wildfire.

 

Margaery also asked Tyrion to free her brother. For this, two guards would protect him and she would say nothing when both left the country. She and her brother would say they died in the fire. So he liberated jaime and Loras. It was scarce almost they would have died. Behind them everything in fire. Loras thanked Tyrion and disappeared. Jaime had to do something before he went to castely Rock. As long as two ships were made. One after castely rock and one after Mareen. Varys and Tyrion are waiting for jaime. Jaime had to talk with Cersei. :

why?

He said it when she was looking out of the window with her glass full with red wine and got a shock as suddenly jaime ridge. Jaime you're alive? Luckily. She ran toward him. he avoid her hug and says angry:

You betrayed me for your freedom and for the Fucking Throne.

No it was different.

Stop!

What? She said.

Tyrion my brother freed me.

What do you mean by that.

I'm back  after a hard time and me and brienne had to sneak us out here.

As slaves!

Because of you!

You pice of shit!

Now she turns around. What?! 

I was finally here after brienne was gone I was captured!

A month with less eating and only a little water and every day and  this horrible woman who has missed me and has cut my hair!

I'm back because of you and that's what I geht for it!

Thanks really!

She drank a big sip from the mug and then she said in jaime's face.

Just go now we both know that you were just my lover and everything else was just a dream.

Nice that you woke up.

Welcome to reality. I am a queen.

The most powerful queen of all! 

If you want to stay here nice but then you have to obey my orders!

He was physically injured but at the same time furious. He took out a knife and rammed it into her stomach. When she felt pain and fright, he said to her face.

I will never serve you.

We both know I have a problem with Mad kings.

She died slowly and the last thing she saw Was jaimes face that was full of joy. So he killed his sister. He had to run to get to the ship. Tyrion asked him why he had a red spot on his blouse. He said:

I don't know if you ever liked our sister , but she's dead now. 

You killed her?

Yes I feel much better.

He was astonished just like varys but he felt the joy in him rising and how proud he was  of his brother that he was finally free.

At least he did it right and freed himself, and him. But what will his father say? He hoped that nothing happened to him. Both hugged each other a long time. This was the farewell and neither of the two knew if he would ever see the other again. Jaime kissed Tyrion on the side of his face.

Thanks little brother for everything.

Goodbye.

Both got into a box and soon the ship went off.

Brienne looked everywhere to find Sansa. Sansa escaped with Lord Baelish. Later he married her and returned to Winterfell. Stannis declared the war against Winterfell. Many died. Stannis was injured. But Brienne slayed Stannis because he killed Renly. So she also found Sansa. She swore to Sansa to protect her and be kingsguard but also want to have some freedom. Sansa agreed.

 

When Stannis was dead, Tywin had the power of the Baratheons. He suggested to them to join him and get a place in kings landing next to him as a king. They approached. Sansa later searches for Jon Stark and calls him king in the North and Lord of winterfell. Like the other houses in the North. The Nights watch and the Free Folk stood behind him whenever he needed them. His wife Ygritte and Ygrittes brother Tormund came with him to winterfell. Just like Sam and Gilly. Theon and Yara promised him loyalty when they got a place as a Royal Advisor of Greyjoy. Jon agreed. Lord Baelish had his own plans but showed loyalty to Jon Stark, Sansa and Tywin. When Jaime arrived in Castely Rock, Tywin had no problem with him or the crime he mad and his father appointed him as Lord commander of the Kingsguard.

Tywin and his whole army just like the Baratheons went back to kings landing where Tywin has become king. Margaery and Loras were employed with their house Tyrell and got a high place next to the king. Frey also had peace with the Lannisters. But war with the Starks ...


End file.
